Wireless data networks for mobile devices such as mobile computers and mobile communication devices having data capabilities experience challenges relating to bandwidth bottlenecks due to the narrow bandwidth compared to “wired” data network connections, such as broadband Internet connections. The amount of data requested by users is increasing due to increased adoption of mobile data devices, due to users who are requesting more data, and due to users who are requesting increasingly richer forms of data, such as rich media types (including, for example, images, audio, video and multimedia) rather than plain text.
The high cost of cellular networks, currently the primary medium for wireless communications, means that users requesting large amounts of data and rich media will incur large data charges from their respective cellular carriers. This high cost dissuades many users from downloading large data files and from downloading rich media. The high cost also dissuades potential users from adopting new wireless technologies. Even with the application of state-of-the-art data compression and data optimization techniques, a high data overhead remains a challenge for meaningful data transmission to mobile data devices such as mobile handheld devices.
Another difficulty is that users may inadvertently or unknowingly transmit a large file, such as a media file, to their mobile devices. For example, some web pages may contain additional media features which are automatically downloaded to the mobile device, for example when a website is accessed. Users may wish to prevent such inadvertent transmissions or may wish to be given the choice regarding whether this additional content will be downloaded to the mobile device.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.